


Amelioration

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Comfort of the body, when the soul is grieving, is becoming a habit for these two.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



"If you wanted to die," Asajj snarled, flicking off the lightsaber under Ahsoka's chin, "there were easier ways than provoking me to attack."

Ahsoka didn't make any attempt to get up. "I didn't want a fight, Asajj. I asked a question."

"Quinlan Vos died. I survived instead. Happy now, meddlesome brat?"

Now Ahsoka did move, slowly, coming to her side. "I'm sorry."

Asajj clipped her lightsaber to her belt, then faced Ahsoka with an angry grimace. "Stupid Jedi and their attempts to sacrifice themselves for others!"

"Good thing I'm not a Jedi, then?" Ahsoka said softly, running a hand up into the pale hair that Asajj had been growing out since their last meeting.

Grief, frustration, and an awareness of the comfort being offered shoved Asajj into claiming a kiss from her young student and unusual ally. Ahsoka gave way, submitting to her in this in ways that appeased Asajj's hurting soul. She let the elder woman guide them back and down on the bed, offering her body as a means of forgetting, for at least a small time.

It was the least she could do, when Asajj had saved her in the same way, just a few months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
